


Hopes Fallen Sister

by RyuHime21



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuHime21/pseuds/RyuHime21
Summary: When Komaru is captured and taken to Kotoko what happens when she's made to think like Kotoko and the other Kids?
Kudos: 8





	Hopes Fallen Sister

“Don’t worry Komaru nee-chan everything will be alright, as long as we're together”

Kotoko speaks to Komaru getting no response not expecting one as she hugs her bloody and adorable new big sister. Komaru's eyes were soulless, dressed in her destroyed school uniforms as she stands above the bodies of dead men in Monokuma masks covered in blood.

-5 Days Earlier-

Komaru Naegi the sister of Makoto Naegi, trapped in Towa city separated from Toko Fukawa after being kidnapped by the Monokuma bots during the raid on the adult's hideout on Kotoko's orders. Komaru pinned up being tickled in many places as the many hands start to reach for her vagina while some play with her breast and nipples.

“PLEASE STOP, please, please, please” Komaru cry’s as her face feels hot from her erect nipples”

“Don’t go there!!” as she feels the hands reach into the hem of her panties

“Aww your so cute when you beg” Katoko responds

“please make it top Katoko” continuing to beg

“since your SO CUWTE!! and asked nicely....okay” as she stops the hands

Komaru is released from her shackles as she falls to the floor kneeling in front of Katoko with tears in her eyes, Katoko puts a needle in Komaru and her whole body goes numb followed by a strand liquid that suppresses her memories making her brain more impressionable.

In Komarus mind she feels all her memories slowly vanish unaware of what doing on in the outside world, unable to feel anything. She feels as light as a feather in a world of pure white nothingness. Meanwhile, she is put in a room surrounded by men in Monokuma mask ordered by Katoko who’s setting up the perfect scene to start breaking her soon to be perfect big sister. The ultimate hopes sister still slightly numb and lacking memories wakes up to hear a cry.

“ please let me go” the young pink haired girl cries out

The men are being rough with her as she tries to fight back and plays the role of an innocent young girl in front of Komaru and she yells “LEAVE HER ALONE” running to hug the girl, keeping her safe in her arms “IF YOUR GOING TO DO ANYTHING LET HER GO AND TAKE ME INSTEAD” she lets Katoko go and leave the room as the men proceed to do many unpleasant things to her.

“PERFECT!!! Now all I need to do is slowly break her then conveniently show up, play the victim and she will be all mine” Katoko says as she ready’s the hypnosis tapes to play in the room Komaru is in being toyed with by the Monokuma masked men, using many sex toys to ease her in with. Katoko planes to try and make it pleasurable then move up the rougher sex over the next few days.

-Day 1 | The Start -

Komaru is tied up from a rope tied from the ceiling, dangling as the men gag her as she screams from the top of her lungs being stuffed with vibrators on the highest level in both her ass and vagina with two on of extra-large size held in via the super tight ropes. She’s whipped and forced to give sloppy bow jobs after her screaming stops.

Listening to the voice going off on the loudspeaker saying “you need to be cute” “your only useful because your cute” “ it’s good to be cute” “ people only like you because of your, not you”

Komaru being programmed into thinking her cuteness is what matter that she needs to be cute, that people only want to be around her and like her because she’s cute. as she tries to somehow get sleep as the men try and keep her up.

-Day 2 | Conditioning-

The voice is heard again over the loudspeaker saying different things like “you need to be perfect” “ugly things aren’t cute, you hate ugly things” “if your body isn’t perfect then you’re not cute” “you must rid of all uncute things”

Giving Komaru a cuteness complex believing she must look perfect and cute or else she’s nothing.

The men this time strapped her into a horse with a tall and fat dildo she was forced to ride all day kept awake with new drug Kotoko gave the men who interchange every few hours. she was continuously teased with little vibrators taped to her nipples as they increased the volume of the vibrators as Kotoko ordered them to.

-Day 3 | Finale Conditioning -

This day is different for one thing there is a monitor with Katokos face creating implanting memories of Komaru being her sister, both used by adults for their looks and the second different thing is that this time she wore headphones that were pink with devil horns playing calming music to comfort her with more hypnosis tapes easing her mind making the new memories easily imprint in her mind. The combination of these made her feel protective around her sister Katoko, nullifying any pain she feels.

The men were taking her from the ass and vagina that were trained from the previous two days as her purity was further taken, causing her body to adapt as well as subconsciously making her body react negatively to adults and males, instinctually.

-Day 3 | Breaking Point-

The men start yanking her roughly back and forward between them as she hears her clothes start to rip, uncaring and unfeeling toward what was happening to weak and tried to fight back that’s until she hears the door open and the screams of Kotoko her little sister, Kotoko secretly slides a knife that she drops on the floor unnoticed by Komaru.

“ WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO” screamed the little sister as the men start to rip her clothes as the girl falls back with tears in her eyes. This makes the remaining fragments of her mind, the old Komaru start to fall apart faster seeing the only thing that brings her happens in pain.

Then they pin her down as so the little girl can’t move ripped the rest of her clothes leaving her in just her matching pink panties and bra with a cartoony black devil on the front of them. Making the big sisters remaining mental fragments that were fragile, easily broken by a simple gust of wind that could shatter them.

" what can I do" looking down seeing the knife knowing instantly what to do as her protective instincts kicked in, pushing the men back going past her current physical limits.

"please don't do this" the weak old Komaru about to fade and shader like the fragile mental wall she represents, hoping her voice will reach her the new Komaru Molded by Kotoko.

Komaru see the knife, picks it up and the final pieces of her mind shatter, the old Komaru gone as the new Komaru commits to committing murder. seeing the men get ready to use one of the vibrators they used on her, peeling the panties away slowly and starts to slit the men's throats without mercy, her eyes empty almost like shed dead inside. Bloody hands, knife held tight and torn uniform.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!” continuing her assault on the men

“ YOU LIKE SEX SO MUCH WELL I WONDER WHAT YOU'LL DO WITHOUT YOUR MANHOOD!!!” she then cuts all the controlled men’s penises off with the knife standing over them as she stabs them in the heart to make sure they are all dead.

-Day 4 | Breaking Point: Aftermath-

Komaru feels her body get weak using her reaming strength to try and continue standing not knowing what to do next. Komaru unaware of the happy and satisfied Kotoko hiding her true feeling under a mask of sadness and compassion walks behind her new big sister.

“Don’t worry Komaru nee-chan everything will be alright, as long as we're together”

Kotoko speaks to Komaru getting no response not expecting one as she hugs her bloody and adorable new big sister. Komaru's eyes were soulless, dressed in her destroyed school uniforms as she stands above the bodies of dead men in Monokuma masks covered in blood.

Komaru falls after turning to her little sister hugging her and crying “ I’m glad your safe Kotok-chan, I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m sorry I look so ugly right now” Katoko tell her sister “ it’s alright let’s get cleaned up okay nee-chan” Komaru says “okay as she leaves with her little sister, her light, her hope.

After bathing and getting dressed Komaru dresses hiding her imperfections in a long-sleeved Lolita style dress with a primly black color with pink frills and edged covering her whipped body as it heals from the torture, a pink stripe in her hair to cover the blood they couldn’t get out of her hair, cute black eye mask to hide her baggy eyes from her lack of sleep and lastly tall black 3 inch heeled boots reaching up to her knees covering her pink and black striped stockings. Kotoko wore her normal outfit and both had matching style bra and panties end horned headbands.

Both girls go off the hunt after the adults the made them suffer and with Komaru by her side, Kotoko was even happier to have someone just like her to do it with, her new and forever bid sister Komaru. Kotoko did wonder how the ugly girl that use to be around her sister referring to Toko, how would she react to seeing the new Komaru? not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things.


End file.
